Computers have expansion interfaces for connecting mobile hard disk drives. When the mobile hard disk drive successfully connects to the computer, a plug-in identifier may be displayed on the electronic device. Some computers will not display the plug-in identifier even if the mobile hard disk drive successfully connects to the computer. Thus, the user thinks the mobile hard disk drive unsuccessfully connects to the computer and tends to unplug and plug in the mobile hard disk drive again and again.